L'héritage d'Hoshido
by AsukaTirento
Summary: La famille royale d'Hoshido était bénie par le soleil et admirée de tous mais qui savait vraiment comment vivaient les membres de la royauté ? Drabbles.


**Une petite ****douzaine**** de drabbles sur la famille royale d'Hoshido. J'aime beaucoup le fait qu'ils vivent dans une meilleure harmonie que les ****N****ohriens (enfin, dans un meilleur cadre de vie on va dire) mais qu'ils ont également eu une vie assez dure (père mort, sœur enlevée, etc.). Et comme j'aime les familles torturées (coucou la Sainte-Lignée d'Ylisse), ça m'a donné envie d'écrire sur eux mais j'ai eu la flemme d'écrire un OS ou une histoire longue donc... drabbles ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture.**

**Évidemment, Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas, sinon il y aurait eu plus de personnages d'Awakening dans Fates (ou au moins une espèce d'épisode cross-over entre les deux opus).**

* * *

**L'héritage d'Hoshido**

**Prétexte.**

Il était facile pour Mikoto de savoir quand est-ce qu'Azura racontait des histoires effrayantes à ses frères et sœurs adoptifs.

Cela commençait généralement par Takumi qui se faufilait dans sa chambre, se glissant dans son lit sans un bruit – croyant que sa mère dormait.

Puis venait Hinoka qui se contentait de demander aussi bassement que possible si elle pouvait dormir avec sa mère, sans jamais expliquer pourquoi.

Finalement, Ryoma et Sakura arrivaient. Ryoma, le seul d'entre eux à ne pas être touché par les histoires d'horreur d'Azura, disait amener Sakura qui avait trop peur pour venir seule ici mais avant qu'il ne reparte, Mikoto lui proposait de les rejoindre et le jeune prince ne protestait pas.

La famille royale d'Hoshido se retrouvait donc paisiblement endormie dans la chambre de la reine, loin des terreurs nocturnes causées par Azura.

Il faudrait que Mikoto pense à la remercier pour ces histoires terrifiantes.

.

**Des vassaux défectueux.**

Tous les membres de la famille royale avaient des vassaux à leurs services. C'était une obligatoire et tous devaient s'y plier, même Hinoka qui semblait avoir le plus grand mal à ça. Ryoma, aussi bien en tant que meneur qu'en tant que grand-frère, s'assurait que sa sœur finisse par être raisonnable et prenne des vassaux.

Même Sakura avait déjà des vassaux et Takumi en avaient trouvé qui ne l'insupportaient pas ! Alors si ces deux-là pouvaient avoir des vassaux, Hinoka en trouverait en un rien de temps. Et connaissant sa sœur, Ryoma ne se doutait pas qu'elle choisirait les meilleurs à ses côtés.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à voir les vassaux de sa sœur. Un moine beaucoup trop franc qui ne voulait pas soigner et une archère qui tombait sans cesse dans des pièges ? Ce Azama et cette Setsuna ne semblaient pas très compétents...

Peut-être fallait-il que Ryoma se charge personnellement de trouver des vassaux qualifiés pour sa sœur.

.

**Confiance.**

Corrin était leur famille. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ils ne partageaient peut-être pas le même sang, mais cela n'empêchaient pas qu'elle était leur sœur. Dès qu'elle était rentrée de leur vie, ils l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts – bon, sauf Takumi mais c'était normal et finalement même l'archer royal avait fini par apprécier sa nouvelle sœur.

La revoir en vie après toutes ces années avait été un soulagement et une joie immense pour eux. C'était le signe que tout redeviendrait comme avant, avant qu'elle ne soit enlevée par le tyran de Nohr. Du moins c'était ce qu'ils croyaient.

Puis Mikoto mourut et l'armée de Nohr vint à leur porte leur déclarer la guerre.

Corrin devait faire un choix.

Ses frères et sœurs d'Hoshido n'avaient pas peur. Ils savaient que leur sœur ferait le bon choix. Après tout, c'étaient eux sa famille. Corrin ne les trahirait jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

.

**Trahison.**

Elle était partie avec Nohr. Ce fut un coup de poignard pour tous ceux pensant que Corrin reviendrait parmi les siens, les Hoshidiens.

Sakura se sentait plus que jamais démunie, ne pouvant soulager ses frères et sa sœur de leur peine d'avoir perdu une seconde fois Corrin. Takumi disait qu'il s'y attendait mais son amertume trahissait sa déception et l'espoir qu'il avait porté en son cœur. Hinoka était partagée entre la colère et le chagrin, ne comprenant pas la décision de sa sœur. Seul Ryoma restait calme dans ce chaos mais son visage exprimait une douleur que rien ne saurait guérir.

Le retour de la princesse Corrin aurait dû être le début d'une nouvelle ère de joie pour la famille hoshidienne. À la place, ce fut le déclencheur d'une succession de drames qui n'étaient pas près de s'arrêter.

.

**Soulagement.**

Corrin avait choisi sa famille d'Hoshido. Sa vraie famille. Ils ne le montraient pas pour ne pas lui faire croire qu'ils avaient douté d'elle ne serait-ce qu'une seconde mais ses frères et sœurs étaient soulagés.

Qu'elle les ait choisis était la preuve irréfutable que son allégeance allait envers sa patrie hoshidienne, que son retour n'était pas un coup monté et une trahison de son part. Qu'elle n'avait vraiment eu le moindre rôle à jouer dans la mort de la reine Mikoto, si ce n'est être une autre victime des crimes immoraux du roi de Nohr.

Ce fut un sentiment aigre-doux qui remplit la famille royale lors des funérailles de la reine Mikoto et des célébrations de retour de leur bien aimée princesse Kamui.

.

**Complot.**

— Nous pourrions mettre le feu aux cheveux des invités !

— N-n'est-ce pas trop... r-radicale ?

— Tu trouves ? Peut-être... arg, quoi d'autre pour se sortir de ce pétrin ?

Ces derniers jours, Takumi et Sakura paraissaient étranges. Ils étaient mal à l'aise, inquiets et se parlaient sans cesse à voix basse. Puisque Hinoka les regardait toujours d'un air critique, Azura préféra se tourner vers Ryoma pour obtenir des explications.

À la différence de sa sœur, Ryoma sourit à l'entente de l'étrange comportement de Takumi et Sakura.

— Nous organisons un banquet et il se trouve que Takumi et Sakura apprécient peu cela. Tu verras : dans quelques jours ils prétendront êtres malades. C'est assez drôle à voir et finalement leurs plans ne fonctionnent jamais, donc Mère et moi ne sommes pas inquiets pour cela.

Effectivement, le soir du banquet Takumi et Sakura furent présents. Ils semblaient sur le point de s'évanouir ou de tomber raide mort mais ils étaient là.

.

**La fierté d'un archer.**

Tous savaient qu'Hinoka était la seule de la famille royale à monter avec aisance un pégase. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer…

Ce que peu savaient – à l'exception de Ryoma et d'Hinoka qui avaient fait la promesse de ne pas en rire et de ne plus jamais le mentionner –, c'était que, plus jeune, Takumi avait essayé de monter sur un pégase, à une époque où il se disait qu'être un archer volant serait une bonne idée.

Puis après de nombreuses chutes et apparemment un manque d'affinité avec ces chevaux ailés, il décida d'arrêter d'essayer. C'était mieux pour sa fierté, blessée de tomber autant de fois.

.

**Soulagement caché.**

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que l'arrivée de Corrin ne plaisait guère à Takumi qui, au contraire de son frère et ses sœurs, se méfiait du retour de leur sœur perdue. Il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'il la veille et reste loin d'elle alors que les autres semblaient à l'aise avec Corrin.

Cependant, cela ne le dérangeait pas de les voir là-bas, tous souriant et parlant comme si Corrin n'était jamais partie. Parfois, lorsqu'il était certain que personne ne le regardait, Takumi se mettait à sourire tendrement à la vue de sa famille heureuse. Il espérait juste que ces retrouvailles idylliques ne se finissent pas en cauchemar par une trahison de la part de Corrin.

Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait se permettre de baisser sa garde comme le reste de sa famille : c'était le seul moyen de les protéger d'une éventuelle nouvelle déception qui, cette fois-ci, serait sans doute fatale.

.

**Les cheveux hoshidiens.**

On pourrait croire, en voyant la famille royale d'Hoshido, que la tradition était que les hommes aient de longs cheveux et les femmes les aient courts. Évidemment, cela n'était pas le cas mais cette « tradition » aurait pu dérouté le voyageur se rendant auprès de la famille royale.

Ce qu'il ne saurait pas, par contre, ce serait comment les membres de la famille royale avaient réagi lorsque la princesse Hinoka, peu après l'enlèvement de sa sœur et alors qu'elle était encore très jeune, était apparu devant sa mère, ses frères et ses sœurs avec des cheveux courts.

La reine Mikoto s'était contentée de rire doucement, le prince Takumi avait failli s'évanouir sous le choc, le prince Ryoma s'était retenu de dire quoi que ce soit en sachant sa sœur susceptible et quant aux princesse Sakura et Azura, elles avaient observé la scène avec perplexité.

Donc non, ce n'était pas une tradition, juste les décisions particulières en matière de goûts de certains.

.

**Méditation.**

Ryoma appréciait énormément la méditation. C'était une activité qui l'occupait depuis son plus jeune âge et il n'en voyait que les bienfaits. Alors évidemment il avait voulu que son frère et ses sœurs y participent et comprennent l'importance de la méditation.

Autant dire que cela ne fut pas un succès. Entre Takumi qui n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens, Hinoka qui s'énervait de ne pas sentir les « bienfaits de la méditation » et Sakura qui n'arrivait pas à trouver la bonne position…

Au final, seule Azura y arrivait sans difficulté. Enfin, peut-être qu'elle se contentait d'attendre que le temps passe et que Ryoma les laisse partir…

Comme quoi, la méditation n'était pas aussi simple pour tous.

.

**Si seulement…**

Ryoma se considération comme quelqu'un de très contemplatif. Il aimait son royaume, ses terres, ses paysages, son peuple et sa culture et appréciait les observer. Cette habitude prit encore plus d'importance une fois la guerre contre Nohr gagnée. Hoshido était en sécurité et en paix désormais, et ce grâce à de nombreux sacrifices.

Alors parfois, tandis qu'il contemplait les statuts du roi Sumeragi et de la reine Mikoto, les premières grandes victimes choisies par le roi Garon pour sa guerre, Ryoma ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si les choses auraient pu se passer autrement.

Puis comme à chaque fois, il finissait sur la même pensée : qu'importe ce qui qui s'était passé, l'important était que sa famille soit saine et sauf. Même si cela avait dû se faire au prix du sang.

.

**La fierté d'un prince.**

La situation était sans issue, il en avait bien conscience. Il n'était pas stupide et savait qu'il ne servirait plus à rien de se battre. Pourtant, que les dieux en soient témoins, il préférerait se donner la mort plutôt que de se laisser capturer par ces raclures de Nohr.

Il était au bord d'un précipice, avec uniquement son arc en main, alors qu'une immonde armée aux sombres couleurs lui faisait face. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire, à lui qui ne pouvait se faire seppuku à défaut de lame adéquate.

Alors le prince Takumi, maudissant les Nohriens pour détruire sa famille et son royaume, leur ôta le dernier affront qu'ils pourraient lui faire en se laissant volontairement tomber en arrière dans le vide et accueillit la mort, le cœur emplit de désirs de vengeances manquées.

* * *

**À** **la base, je voulais écrire plus de drabbles mais, pour une raison étrange, je n'ai plus du tout eu l'inspiration pour en faire plus. Donc j'espère que ces quelques drabbles furent agréables à lire et merci de la lecture.**


End file.
